Casualty
by MOCHS
Summary: What if Ada gets mortally wounded on her job at the North American BSAA HQ? Please R&R, it's much appreciated.


**Casualty**

Stiletto knife in hand, she gestured to her colleagues to stay under their desks and crept around the room to avoid the two masked gunmen that were stationed at the door. Grabbing a metal can from the little trash bin under the table, Ada tossed it to her right and it fell with a metallic clang. A gunshot was fired a second later on the floor near where the can landed. "Keep an eye on the corridor, I'll check this out." A gruff voice spoke out and footsteps were followed soon after as one of the men cautiously approached.

Black combat boots appeared in front of her as the man went to inspect the fallen can. Seizing the moment, the ex-spy quietly rolled out of her hiding spot and stood up, grabbing the man by his mouth and swiftly slitting his throat. He gurgled audibly and Ada immediately flung the knife towards the remaining gunman at the door as soon as he turned to face the room. The blade embedded in his neck and he crumpled to the floor.

Pushing the corpse off, she wiped her hands on his clothes before retrieving his weapons and walking out of the room to find a different location. There was an empty room a couple of doors down and Ada found the door ajar. Surveying the office and seeing that the blinds were shut and the entrance was made of a sturdy metal, she ushered her colleagues into their new sanctuary.

"Stay put. Secure the door behind me and don't open it till help arrives. Barricade it if you have to." Ada instructed and her colleagues nodded as the door was closed a few moments later and she heard the tell-tale click of the lock being engaged from behind the door.

It was one long corridor that led to the elevator lobby and it appeared that this floor was currently deserted. Dead bodies of fellow BSAA personnel were strewn here and there near the lift landing. Unfortunate souls who didn't react in time to the chaos. Luckily for the people in her room, they had her and she told them to get down and take cover as evacuating was risky. The number of assailants were unknown and since they were untrained office personnel, it was best for them to hide.

Ada decided to head upstairs where the director's office was located. The brunette would know what's going on and the Asian woman was willing to extend her help to clear these vermin out of the building. Heading to the stairwell, she pushed the exit door gently and listened for any movements in her immediate surroundings. Hearing none, she cautiously climbed up on the balls of her feet. Good thing she removed her stilettos which contained her knives and the last blade hung from a belt she procured from the gunman. Her shoes were one of the kind and flexible, being able to be either heels or a pair of flats.

Two floors up, the door leading to the staircase was open and Ada pressed her body against the wall before edging towards the opening. A desperate sob rang out, "No please! I'm with child!" The raven haired woman peeked out and saw Mallory, Jill's secretary, on floor, clutching her slightly swollen belly and cowering in fear. A pistol was pointed to Mallory's head and Ada aimed her gun and pulled the trigger without hesitation. The pregnant woman screamed as the assailant fell to the floor with blood slowly pooling under his head.

The ex-spy hurried over to the secretary, "It's alright. Where's the director?" Mallory was still shaking but managed to reply, "Up… upstairs protecting… the… ar… armory. She t-told me to run away b-b-but I got cornered."

Ada nodded and pulled the pregnant woman to her feet. "It's not safe to evacuate now. Hide in one of the rooms and don't come out till help arrives. You have a secure connection to Director Redfield, right? Radio for assistance every half hour." Mallory nodded and scurried off to an office near the end of the corridor. When she was sure the secretary had locked herself in, the ex-spy continued her journey.

She took a few steps before realizing that there were two goons on her floor, so why was there just one on this level? Where was the other guy? As if answering her question, the gunman materialized at the stairwell, "Hey man, I-" He stopped mid-sentence and seeing his fallen comrade on the ground, he lifted his weapon and fired.

There was no way to hide in the corridor and Ada ran in a zig zag pattern to avoid the bullets. It was futile as one hit her in the leg and she stumbled. Before she could react though, the enemy had actually fired and chased after her and now he was looming after her fallen form. Without another word, he pumped two rounds right into her stomach and the Asian woman cried out in agony. Blood streamed out of the wound and soaked through her clothes. The excess quickly pooled under her skirt.

"You'll pay for what you did." The man said threateningly and Ada was reaching out for her fallen weapon. He punted it away with his boot, "No way, lady." The gunman then proceeded to kick her in the stomach and it knocked the wind out of her. Now her vision was blurry and a familiar feeling from Raccoon City was slowly taking over.

She shakily pressed a hand on her stomach in a feeble attempt to staunch the bleeding. However, she was actually reaching for her knife which was stained with her blood. Ada Wong will not go out without a fight. Hearing the gun cocked, she looked up defiantly. If she raised her arm up with enough force, she would be able to plunge the blade into his stomach. An eye for an eye.

Her fingers were clenched and she was about to make her move when the man fell to the floor. Squinting, Ada realized that he now had a bullet hole in his head. She turned to find Jill with her gun raised and looking rather furious at the sight of strangers tainting her building. A finger went up to her ear piece, "Level 6 secured." The brunette turned her blue-gray eyes to Ada and they widened with shock.

"Ada!" Jill ran to her and fell to her knees, stripping off a piece of her suit and placing it on Ada's wound to stop the blood flow. "Hang on." She pressed another finger to her communications device, "Rebecca, I need you at level 6 ASAP! We got a casualty with a gun shot injury." There was a bit of static before there was a reply, "On it."

Her head was dizzy now and her vision was getting dark. It did feel like the time she got struck down by a tyrant in Umbrella's labs all those years ago. Ada struggled to speak, "T-tell Leon…" The brunette director shook her head and interrupted, "Tell him yourself! You're going to make it."

Ada just chuckled, "N-not this t-time…" Jill pressed a little harder on her stomach, "Wong, you still have paperwork to write." Her eyelids were getting heavy and they drooped, "Already… finished… them."

A hand went up to her shoulder, "Ada, stay awake. Don't sleep!" The raven haired woman in red inhaled painfully before continuing her words, "I love him…" A small smile then graced her lips and her eyes fluttered close as she exhaled slowly, allowing the looming darkness to take her a second time.

"ADA!"

Over in the DSO, Leon Kennedy felt an awful pit in his stomach but shrugged it aside as he continued his writing his report. In an hour or so, he would regret ignoring it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Whether Ada survives or not, I'll leave it to your imagination. This is a What If? story featuring Ada getting mortally wounded. I apologize if you have used some tissues as you read this. _

_Jill is married to Chris in this story and is the director of the North American BSAA unit. I had Ada retire from spy life and working for the BSAA as a consultant on biowarfare since she has vast knowledge about it in her previous career._


End file.
